


faithless love

by tommymisser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big brother Dream, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE OKAY, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, i did not proof read this, i know how the title seems it is PLATONIC don’t be weirdchamp, i typed this all on my phone i’m sorry, idk how to tag, now with dream’s pov!, this is my first time posting on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommymisser/pseuds/tommymisser
Summary: tommy sits in the nether. he thinks.tw for suicidal ideation
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	1. twisted knife

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my very first work on ao3 and my first work in a while and I am very nervous so i hope this goes well i hope you like and um. subscribe to technoblade

tommy ran across the black bricks in the scorching heat, his ghostly brother and two tormentors behind him. he knew he wouldn’t be allowed through the nether portal, to go back _home,_ but he hoped that maybe the would feel bad for him, that maybe they would let him just peek. 

they didn’t.

wilbur had only good intentions, and promised to bring back a picture so tommy could see the christmas tree without going through the portal. 

tommy briefly contemplated going through anyway, and hiding in the land of the dream smp. he just wanted to see his friends, his family, ~~his tubbo~~ again. he quickly decided against it though, reasoning that it would just get him in more trouble in the long run. maybe if he behaved, he would be allowed back. maybe.

his face burned from being directly above an ocean of lava, the welcoming warmth and light tempting him. he slowly went over to the edge of the bridge with no barriers, staring down and seating himself on the ledge. even if there was no lava, the drop was high enough to kill him from fall damage alone. 

he thought about what he had left. his former best friend in the entire world exiled him from the one place he truly called home, the land he fought so hard for. wilbur was there, yes, but it wasn’t the same. he hadn’t heard from techno or phil in a while, and no one else had come to visit him, besides bad, who only came to give him pity gifts.

he thought about what he had to lose from falling into the lava, whether it was by accident or on purpose. if his best friend didn’t miss him now, why would he miss him if he was dead?

as his mind was moving a million miles a second, he sat with his legs hanging down off the blackstone brick bridge. he stared. 

tommy didn’t notice the wooshing sound, indicating someone had teleported into the nether, and he didn’t notice the rushed footsteps behind him. he did notice, though, the gentle arms that wrapped around him, dragging him from the edge. he didn’t notice who it was, but he collapsed into another person’s arms for the first time in what felt like forever.

wilbur had always tried to be there for him, but now, of course, he was a ghost. techno was not a very affectionate person, and tommy’d been terribly busy ever since phil joined the server. even tubbo had been busy with presidential duties.

he hadn’t been held by someone in so long, he just wanted to be safe.

tommy let himself cry, truly let himself feel emotions that had been burning him up for weeks now. he’d told himself he had to hold it together, for l’manberg, for his friends. but now, he felt his carefully built walls, not keeping others out but keeping everything in, come crashing down. 

after a full ten minutes, after his body fully ran out of tears, he looked up to see that it was dream of all people. the green bastard himself, the one who got him exiled in the first place. as he realized this, he jumped to his feet and backed away from him.

“tommy i’m not gonna hurt you, i promise,” dream said, but it didn’t sound like dream. it didn’t sound like the man who said he didn’t give a _fuck_ about anything other than the discs, not even his friends. it didn’t sound like the man who demanded white flags from l’manberg, and certainly didn’t sound like the man who supplied wilbur with stacks of tnt to blow up tommy’s home.

“why should i believe you, you green fucking prick?” tommy all but shouted. the sobbing drained his voice, and the scorching dry heat of the nether certainly didn’t help.

“look- i’m-“ dream faltered, as if mustering the courage to say what he was going to say. “i’m sorry.”

tommy was taken aback. he had never heard dream apologize, especially not to him and especially not so sincerely. it truly seemed like he meant it. and if it was another manipulative trick, he had resigned to his fate.

“come back to l’manberg, please,” dream practically begged. “i want to make this right.” the _i have to_ was left unsaid.

they went through the portal together, the familiar sensation of being teleported across words welcoming tommy home.

dream guided tommy directly to l’manberg, past the christmas tree, past familiar structures and even some new ones. they’d been busy in the short time he was gone. the pair were met with stares from everyone, even wilbur and sapnap, who evidently did not know this was going to happen.

they marched to tubbo’s office, where he would no doubt be doing work. ~~no more tommy to distract him.~~ he stood up respectfully when dream entered the room, but simply stared in shock once he saw tommy as well.

tommy didn’t know how to react to seeing his friend again. was he angry? no, he could never be truly angry at tubbo. was he frustrated? definitely, frustrated that his friend didn’t believe him or try to help him. was he relieved? gods, yes, he was so relieved, he’d never been so relieved to see that floof of brown hair in his life.

the two stared at each other for another moment before dream cleared his throat, indicating he was ready to speak.

“tubbo, i think tommy’s learned his lesson.”

“what- what d’you mean?” tubbo stared at dream, but softened his look when he saw the state of his friend.

“trust me, tubbo,” dream said, and tommy couldn’t see his face, but his voice seemed to indicate the conversation was over. at this, tubbo ran over and engulfed tommy in the tightest, warmest, friendliest hug he could muster.

“welcome back, tommy. i missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again i hope you liked it! i think i may write another chapter from dream’s pov because i know up until now he is canonically essentially a sociopath but my little heart can’t take that. but yeah i may write a chapter that includes his thought process if you’re, uh. interested in that


	2. broken drum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the same as the previous chapter, from dream’s point of view.

dream got a certain enjoyment from messing with tommy. the kid still had a lot to learn, like, for example, _don’t burn down the house of your server owner’s best friend._

him, sapnap, and wilbur’s ghostly form were on their way to l’manburg, with tommy following along simply because he had nothing else to do. he’d been begging the whole trip through the nether to be let back in. it was annoying, quite frankly. 

wilbur promised to bring back a picture of the christmas tree for tommy, something that the ghost wholeheartedly believed would cheer him up, but dream knew otherwise. 

dream could see the deflation in tommy’s eyes as he begged for the final time to go home, right before he stepped through the portal. something itched at the back of his mind, insisting that this wasn’t right. that he shouldn’t be doing this to a kid! 

he ignored it. 

dream felt the portal woosh and the shock of the bright blue sky welcome him back to his domain. he followed sapnap and wilbur and headed straight for l’manberg, but he hesitated. 

something in tommy’s eyes wasn’t right. the way he resigned, the way he barely tried to put up a figh. the way his attention would drift to the lava pops below them as they traversed the nether. he was putting on a fiery, energetic show, as per usual, and dream suspected it was because tommy didn’t want anyone to know that something was wrong.

but something was wrong and it was all dream’s fault.

he lost track of how long he’d been staring at the purple swirls, the foreboding obsidian frame looming over him. the itch that something bad was about to happen had only grown stronger.

dream marched back into the portal, and despite the dry oppressive heat of the underworld, he felt chills creep over his skin as he saw tommy sitting on the edge of the bridge. his hands did not grip the blackstone for safety, and he was leaning slightly forward, and he didn’t seem to have any fear of falling off.

dream made his way over to tommy, quickly seating himself on the ground next to the young boy, _fuck he really was just a young boy wasn’t he,_ but safely in the middle of the platform instead of hanging over the edge. he wrapped his arm firmly in front of tommy, acting as a barrier barring him from leaning forward any more, like stilts holding houses up in water.

he pulled tommy toward him, as far from the ledge as possible, and the kid instantly collapsed into his neon green hoodie. dream suspected he didn’t even realize who’s shoulder he was crying on. 

he thought about his actions over the past few days. how he built obsidian walls around l’manberg, even though he himself said he recognized it as independent and sovereign. how he’d come to visit tommy in exile, even though he was only there to steal his hard-earned things and make him suffer. 

dream thought it was justified at the time! tommy should be mature enough to know that you shouldn’t prank someone by burning down their house! but what he failed to realize before, and only realized now, on the searing blackstone that was too hot, in the ashy atmosphere of the realm that was too stifling, was that he _wasn’t_ mature enough to know that, and he shouldn’t have to be. he’s just a kid. 

after his tears ran out, dream felt tommy push off from him and back away as far as possible from his tormentor. 

“tommy i’m not gonna hurt you, i promise,” dream said in the calmest, nicest voice he could. he wasn’t sure tommy would understand he was serious and he wishes he could telepathically communicate his thoughts, and show him that he fully regretted his actions. as strongly as he tried to communicate this, tommy didn’t believe him. and rightfully so. 

“why should i believe you, you green fucking prick?” tommy’s voice rasped. 

“look- i’m-“ dream faltered. he knew what he said next was important, and he tried to gather the words to convey this. but he couldn’t. he wanted so badly for tommy to believe him, that he truly was sorry. he settled on those words, hoping that the simplicity and sincerity would get through to tommy. “i’m sorry.”

the kid was visibly shocked, and dream took a moment to realize why. he thought back and realized he’d never sincerely apologized to anyone in front of tommy, and definitely not to tommy himself. he saw dream as an unyielding force who never regretted what he did, never looked back.

“come back to l’manberg, please,” dream practically begged. “i want to make this right.” _i have to_ died on his tongue.

tommy reluctantly followed him back to the portal, back to l’manberg, back to his home. purple swirls dotted his vision, and he took tommy on the route to l’manberg with the most new builds to see what he had missed, including the oh so important christmas tree, sapnap and ghostbur still taking pictures. they stopped when they saw the pair walk by.

others stared too, as they passed more and more people. they couldn’t see dreams facial expression, but the ominous, unchanging smiley-face mask communicated the message that he was not to be messed with, especially as he was dragging the beaten-up, formerly-exiled tommy along with him.

he barged into tubbo’s office, where the young president had been buried in paperwork. he stood up respectfully at dreams entrance, but froze stiff when he saw tommy. his friend. the one he exiled. at dream’s request, no less.

dream took off his mask as a sign of vulnerability, and considering tubbo had seen him without his mask in their childhood it didn’t matter too much. tommy, on the other hand, had never seen the man without the mask. but, to his credit, he didn’t make a deal out of it. then again, maybe he didn’t even notice.

“tubbo, i think tommy’s learned his lesson.”

“what- what d’you mean?” tubbo stared at his brother. he wanted this more than anything, he’s wanted it since the morning after he exiled tommy, when the guilt and realization of what he did truly did hit him. but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“trust me, tubbo,” dream said, his eyes pleading _please let me make this right please._ he saw tears prickle at the edge of tubbo’s eyes, and he knew that he would have to have a long conversation with him later. perhaps when tommy was asleep, he knew tubbo wouldn’t leave the boy’s side otherwise. 

“welcome back, tommy. i missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i redeemed/explained dream a little bit? i know it’s ooc but to be honest i really just want everything to be okay. also just as a note the title + chapter titles are based on hoax by taylor swift! the lyrics “stood on the cliffside screaming ‘give me a reason’” and the concept of faithless (PLATONIC!!) love reminded me of tommy being exiled by his best friend :)


End file.
